Short Scenes
by Icka M. Chif
Summary: [Duklyon] Just some short, random scenes that went running around and demanded to get written. ;} Now up: Sweet Cheeks
1. Eat me?!

No clue, it just wouldn't leave me alone...  
  
Short Scene  
by Icka! M. Chif  
  
"He's gonna eat meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Chuusonji Erii and Sukiyabashi Kotobuki looked up from their picnic as Higashikunimaru Kentarou by, a strange cross of panic and glee on his face.   
  
Shuukaidou Takeshi was right on his heels, looking like he'd be enjoying himself if he wasn't trying so hard to appear angry.  
  
Both Erii and Sukiyabashi blinked, watching the mismatched pair vanish around a corner. "Did he just say 'he's gonna -eat- me'?" Sukiyabashi questioned.  
  
"That's what it sounded like to me." Erii nodded, calmly sipping her tea as she decided to ignore them. For now.  
  
Sukiyabashi tilted his head to the side. "Isn't Higashikunimaru-kun the star of the track team?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then shouldn't he have little difficulty getting away?"  
  
Erii smiled sweetly at her boyfriend. "Sometimes it's more fun not to get away."  
  
"Ah." Sukiyabashi nodded, mulling over the idea.  
  
Comfortable silence encompassed the sweethearts until it was broken by the sound of footsteps pounding by. Takeshi ran by at top speed, his blue eyes wide in panic. Kentarou followed on his heels.  
  
"Takepoooooooooon!!!" Kentarou called, a wide grin threatening to split his face. "Come back here and eat me!"  
  
Sukiyabashi smiled serenely, watching them disappear into the distance. "They really are good friends, aren't they?"  
  
Erii sweatdropped.  
  
Fin.  
  
*chants to self* We are not becoming a CLAMP Ho... We are not becoming a CLAMP Ho... We are not becoming a CLAMP Ho... _ 


	2. Vacation

"Take~pon!!" Kentarou called, stomping his way down the hall. "Oi, Takepon!!!"  
  
Takeshi ignored his hyper-active friend and continued folding his clothes.  
  
"Darling!!!"  
  
*Freeze*  
  
"There you are, Takepon!" Kentarou bounced into his room, a wide grin plastered across his face. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Packing." Takeshi replied curtly. "And don't call me TAKEPON!!"  
  
"Packing?" The brown haired boy lost his grin. "For what?"  
  
"To leave."  
  
"Leave?!" An edge of panic crept into Kentarou's voice. "Where?!"  
  
"Away." The clothes he was going to were all set out now, so he proceeded to fold them and put them inside of his suitcase.  
  
"Why?" The word was soft, more like a breath than a word.  
  
Takeshi put a folded shirt in the suitcase. "Because I want a chance to relax with out getting interrupted."  
  
Kentarou winced.  
  
"To get off this Campus for a change."  
  
Kentarou winced again.  
  
"Away from Duklyon and all the insanity that goes with it."  
  
*Wince*  
  
"And because I need a change of pace before I go crazy."  
  
*Wince.*  
  
Takeshi looked up at Kentarou, who was standing there with his head bowed. "What are you doing standing there? Are you packed yet?"  
  
Kentarou looked up, his eyes wide in surprise. "Huh?"  
  
"Didn't you check your locker this morning?" Takeshi tossed his partner a folded envelope. Kentarou opened it and stared at the 2 plane tickets in something akin to shock. "The Boss is sending us on a vacation. The bus for the airport leaves in 2 hours."  
  
The grin on Kentarou's face could have lit up a lighthouse in the middle of the night. "See you soon, Takepon!" He cheered, running back out of the room.  
  
Takeshi grinned, shaking his head. He'd found the envelope with the tickets in his locker that morning, with a note explaining that the Boss wasn't expecting to need their services for the next week. The tickets were to make up for the class trips they had missed due to being part of Duklyon.   
  
A quick question to Erii had revealed the fact that Kentarou hadn't gotten the tickets as well, just a note that he was on vacation and excused from classes for a week. This way, Takeshi had the option of getting away from Kentarou for a while and take someone else.   
  
After all, Kentarou was loud, annoying, obnoxious and always getting him in trouble.  
  
But it just wouldn't feel like a proper vacation without his best friend.  
  
Fin.  
  
Okay... NOW I'm gone on vacation!!!  
And I still have to pack! Ack! O_O;; 


	3. Hiding Spot

Hiding Spot.  
By Icka! M. Chif  
  
Erii opened the door to the broom closet and received a surprise.  
  
"Takeshi?!" She snapped, seeing the blue Duklyon curled up into a little ball in the back corner of it, his cerulean eyes wide in a panic as he stared at her. "What are you doing-"  
  
"Shhhhhhh!!" He quickly shushed her, looking around as if he was being stalked by something venomous. Erii blinked in confusion. This was definitely un-Takeshi like behaviour.  
  
She lowered her voice a notch and continued at a much lower volume. "What are you doing, Takeshi?"  
  
"What does it look like?" He snapped back. "Hiding!"  
  
"From what?"  
  
"Not what. Who. Kentarou." He looked nervous as he said the name, as if by merely speaking it would summon the brunette.  
  
Erii rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Get out of there, Takeshi." She ordered, grabbing his arm and attempting to drag him out. He resisted with all his might.  
  
"Wait! You don't understand!"   
  
"Understand what?! Honestly-" She continued to try to pry him out of his hidey spot.  
  
"His parents sent him a gift!" Takeshi explained quickly. "Chocolate covered espresso beans!"  
  
Erii took a moment to process this new information, then shuddered. "Move over."  
  
"Huh?" He looked confused at the abrupt change in her behaviour.  
  
"I'm hiding in there with you!"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" He wrestled the door from her grasp and shut it. "Go hide in a closet somewhere with Sukiyabashi-kun! This hiding spot is MINE!!!"  
  
Fin. 


	4. Take a Joke

*sings* "Dressed me up in women's clothes, messed around the gender roles, dye my eyes and call me pretty!!!!"   
(lyrics from 'Laid' by James)  
  
Take a Joke  
By Icka! M. Chif  
  
"Takeshi, you're a genius!" Erii cheered, finally understanding the math problem she had been struggling with for the past several days due to the Blue Duklyon's guidance. "I could kiss you!"  
  
"Uh... eh heh heh heh..." Takeshi laughed nervously, visions of Sukiyabashi pounding him into the ground dancing thru his brain. "That's okay. Really."  
  
"Oh, alright." Erii acquiesced. "Kenpi, you kiss him for me!"  
  
"Wh-WHAT?!"   
  
"Really?" Kentarou lit up, grinning. "O-kay! Pucker up, Takepon!"   
  
Kentarou playfully advanced toward his friend, mischief sparkling in his eyes as he got ready to pounce.   
  
"Whoa! Wait a minute Kentarou!" Takeshi waved his hands as he quickly retreated.  
  
::WHAM!::  
  
Right into the tree behind him. His eyes went swirly for a second, then he fell face first into the grass.  
  
"Takepon!" Kentarou ran over to his friend, worried. He'd just been teasing about kissing Takeshi. As much as he may have wanted to, he wasn't going to kiss Takepon unless the other boy wanted to as well. "Oi! Takepon!"  
  
Erii walked over and did a quick check on the Blue Duklyon. "He's fine." She assured Kentarou. "I've hit him harder than that with my mallets."  
  
Kentarou rubbed his head, silently agreeing with the statement. Erii looked at the prone body of Takeshi with an analytical eye, the gears in her mind turning as a smirk grew across her face. "I think Takeshi-kun needs to learn how to lighten up and take a joke." She mused thoughtfully. "Right, Kenpi?"  
  
He sweatdropped and nodded, wondering what she had up her sleeve this time.  
  
"And as his friends, it's our duty to help him with this, right?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"It's time for... THE WOMEN'S CLOTHES!!!" Erii struck a triumphant pose. "We'll get Sukiyabashi and his camera too!"  
  
Kentarou nearly fell over from weight of his sweatdrop.   
  
"Poor Takepon..."  
  
Fin.  
  
Duklyon is seriously saving my sanity here... (what little is left of it, of course)  
The Voices chasing Kenpi and Takepon around my head is most amusing. 


	5. Waking up

(especially for Ysabet. We all need something to make us laugh occasionally...)  
  
  
The first thing Takeshi was aware of as he woke up was a faint draft. And the grass tickling his legs. Which was odd because his trouser legs should have prevented the grass from ever touching his skin. And he knew he had been wearing pants when he left the house this morning...   
  
His subconscious kicked in and informed him that he probably didn't want to know because it was most likely 'A Bad Thing'. Like the time when Kentarou had gotten hyped up on chocolate covered espresso beans, beat the School record for just about every track and field event, including the marathon. And then Takeshi had been called out of his nice little hiding spot to get his partner down from the top of a very tall palm tree that -should- have been impossible to climb. He still wasn't sure how Kentarou had fallen asleep up there when the sugar rush wore off, but he had just been grateful at the time that it had.   
  
If he -ever- saw Kentarou leer at him like that again, it would be too soon.   
  
Takeshi debated for a moment if he really wanted to wake up and see what had happened, because he KNEW he wasn't going to like it, but ultimately decided that it was just better to get it over with.   
  
His eyelids felt sticky and heavy as he sat up and tried to open them. He idly reached up and rubbed the back of his head, encountering several bumps and something sticking in his hair as he did so. He could vaguely remember running into a tree, which accounted for one of the bumps, and the rest had the feeling of Erii's mallet to them. He couldn't quite remember what he could have done to receive that many hits so he concentrated on pulling what ever was stuck in his hair out.  
  
It was a barrette.   
  
Takeshi looked down at what he had been wearing.  
  
He had been right the first time. He hadn't wanted to know.  
  
Short was the first thing that came to mind. Followed by green. Pastel sea-foam green. He actually would have preferred blue, but he supposed he should have felt grateful that at least it wasn't pink. It was also on the tight side.  
  
A stray thought hit him and he lifted up the collar to take a peek and discovered that someone had a really sick sense of humour.  
  
Not only was he in a short sea-foam green dress, he was wearing a blue lacy teddy under it. And he was pretty sure he had just found his socks, stuffed in the bra. It also felt like he was also wearing a garter belt and stockings too, but he wasn't about to check that right now.  
  
"Ano..." Takeshi looked up into a pair of concerned grey eyes. "Is everything alright, Miss?"  
  
It was Ijyuin Akira, the Elementary School Student Treasurer. The younger boy looked rather worried as he looked at him.   
  
Takeshi opened his mouth, and nothing came out. There really wasn't anything he could say to that.   
  
"Is something wrong, Ijyuin?" A familiar voice asked. Takeshi turned to see the youngest Imonoyama walk up with his best friend and bodyguard. He didn't care if the blue haired boy was smaller or younger; there was no way in heck he was going to do anything to get on the wrong side of the young Takamura. Especially while he was glaring like that.  
  
"This lady appears lost." Ijyuin said innocently.  
  
The Imonoyama's eyebrow raised as he cast a speculative look over the 'lady'. Takeshi began to sweat. "Well then it is always our duty to help a woman in trouble. Perhaps the lady would care to join us for some tea and cake-?"  
  
It was about there that Takeshi's brain went into melt down. It was one thing to be dressed as a female, embarrassing undergarments and all. He could -almost- deal with that. But when other men started asking him out to tea...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Takeshi took off running, screaming is head off the entire way.   
  
*****  
  
Suoh gave Nokoru a contemplative look. "What did you do this time, Kaichou?" He asked in a long-suffering tone.  
  
Noroku's shoulders shook as he attempted to hide his laughter. "Nothing, nothing at all." He said, opening this fan to flash the message 'Who? Me?' at his friend. "I didn't do anything."  
  
"The poor lady." Akira said sadly. "I hope she's okay."  
  
Suoh and Noroku shared a look before they both turned away and coughed, doing their best not to laugh at their somewhat naive friend.   
  
"I'm sure 'she's' fine." Noroku finally commented, hiding his face behind his fan. "Why we go get some tea?"  
  
"Tea sounds good." Suoh agreed, steering his friends back towards the Elementary Student Council Building. He just -knew- that Noroku had known something about Shuukaidou-sempai being in drag, but couldn't prove it.  
  
And his Kaichou had the strangest sense of humour sometimes....   
  
Fin.  
  
Um... last part kinda is in reference to a fic that was halfway written when it kinda deleted itself...   
Anyway.   
Thanks to my co-worker Lil X Girl, who suggested Takepon in lingerie, and then was most helpful with the descriptions. Even if we didn't end up using the crotchless or edible underwear... ^^;; (that was a FUN conversation)  
Sea Foam green is due to Sharlene-dono, who was commenting about the colour for bridesmaid dresses.   
'Nuff said. 


	6. Kenpi Muses

I think I'm a magnet for blunt objects and pain...   
  
I'm part of the Campus Cop Duklyon, so I sort of expect to get hit. It's all part of the job. But sometimes, I think it's just kind of ridiculous.  
  
Take the first time we met Sukiyabashi for instance. He tried to strangle me with an octopus monster.  
  
Then Takepon cut me free and together we blew it up.  
  
Of course, the first thing that happened when we got into class was the teacher hit us both on the heads with a rolled up report and told us to clean the class room. Like I said, it's all part of the job.   
  
One time Sukiyabashi, Takepon and I were having a nice peaceful picnic breakfast on campus. Erii comes up and hits both Takepon and me with the mallets for some reason or another. And then punches me when I ask a simple question.   
  
Fortunately, Takepon caught me. He's helpful like that. He held me upright until the world stopped spinning and I could re-locate my jaw.  
  
Another part of the job is that we get malleted if we're late arriving to an emergency. Sometimes I wonder if Erii is going to dress up as Tira Misu from Bakuretsu Hunters for one of these costume parties that are held on campus. I think Sukiyabashi would probably enjoy that. But then he's also the one dating her. Really have to wonder about him sometimes. But he doesn't get hit by her nearly as often as she hits me.  
  
She also doesn't hit Takepon as often. I think his kendo skills make him better at dodging.   
  
Like that one time Campus Cop Duklyon did a dramatic entrance in the Greenhouse while it was under attack. What happens? A beam falls on my head because the monster is trying to suck up all the fruits and nuts for the Imonoyama Shoutengai to steal. Erii ends up blasting us to stop the creature and the bad guys get away.   
  
And when I ask about Sukiyabashi afterward, she punches me in the face AGAIN.   
  
Takepon was right there, helping me sit up almost immediately.   
  
I think he's gotten used to it. When I asked Erii about the 20 Mensou vs. Duklyon school play, he had a box of tissues handy for when I went flying again because of Erii's fist.   
  
She's got a mean fist by the way. Takepon's first aid skills are also getting much better as time goes on.   
  
People often times say that Takeshi is cold, but I know that's not true. Under that scowling facade, his touch is actually warm and gentle. And unlike other people, he's never tried to hit me. He'll occasionally get mad and chase me, which is always fun because I'm faster than him, and then when he does catch me, he just drapes one hand around my neck and rubs his knuckles into my head, And it's always playful, no matter how much he growls. I wouldn't let him catch me otherwise.   
  
The one thing he does try to do on a regular basis is try to suffocate me when ever I'm about to mention that we're Duklyon, but I don't mind.   
  
If he would just move his hands down about a foot, it would make for a very nice hug.  
  
Fin.  
  
Um... ^^;; yeah. 


	7. Drabble: Exactly 100 words

"Shuukaidou Takeshi?"  
  
"Yeah. What do you think of him?"  
  
"He's a nice guy and all, but it's like he's made of ice most of the time."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The two talking girls' conversation was disrupted as the object of their discussion ran by screaming.   
  
"Wait a minute, Takepon!" Kentarou shouted, chasing after waving a bento box. "That was the wrong kind of wasabi!"  
  
Both girls blinked, watching as the two young men vanished into the park.   
  
"-But then of course, ice is solid until it meets fire, and then it runs and screams."  
  
"Don't you mean 'runs in streams'?"  
  
"Same thing." 


	8. Résumé

"Takepon!"  
  
"Who is 'Takepon'?" Takeshi retorted back, not even looking up from his task.   
  
"I'm Kenpi, you're Takepon." Kentarou explained cheerfully as he leaned over Takeshi's shoulder. Takeshi sighed but didn't bother to correct him. If Kentarou hadn't gotten it after the 5,000th repetition, he wasn't going to get it now.   
  
"What are you working on?" The grinning boy asked, drawing his attention back to the present.  
  
"A résumé."   
  
Kentarou gave him a blank look. "Why?"  
  
The blue eyed boy sighed. "To find a job." He replied, as if stating the obvious.   
  
"But we've had lots of jobs!"   
  
"I mean a nice, NORMAL job, not just some crazy part time job." Takeshi explained.  
  
"Oh." Kentarou plopped down in the chair next to him. "Well, what have you got so far?"  
  
"I was just starting."   
  
"Okay!" Kentarou took the paper and pen from his hand without asking. "You name them, I'll write them down!"  
  
Takeshi debated protesting for a moment, then gave up. It wasn't worth arguing and 2 heads were better than one sometimes.  
  
"There's the Bakery where you scare the customers away."  
  
Kentarou wrote 'Food Services'.  
  
"The newspaper route."  
  
'Information Supplier'  
  
"We were waiters in that one play..."  
  
'Actors' Kentarou scribbled, then added 'Food distributor'.  
  
"We commented on the Elementary Baseball game..."  
  
'Sports Specialists'  
  
"You did a good job explaining Imonoyama's strategy." Kentarou commented.   
  
"It was nothing." Takeshi dismissed it modestly, scratched his head. "At that one festival, you sold masks and I sold takoyaki."  
  
'Various Retail'.   
  
"Don't forget Erii!" Kentarou volunteered.  
  
Takeshi blinked. "What about Erii?"  
  
"Doesn't she count as a part time job?"  
  
"No, she is Sukiyabashi's problem." Takeshi waved it off.  
  
Kentarou wrote down 'Impact Testing' anyway. They had enough bumps from her mallets that it should be considered an occupational hazard, if not a part time job in and of itself.  
  
"Don't forget, we're the Protectors of the Campu-"   
  
Takeshi had his arms wrapped around Kentarou before the brown haired boy could finish the dramatic pose, one hand firmly clamped over his mouth.   
  
"We're Campus Security." Takeshi stated calmly. Kentarou nodded, voice muffled as he looked at Takeshi with wide eyes. The blue eyed boy sighed and released him, Kentarou falling back into his seat. Kentarou grumbled and wrote down 'Campus Security' anyway. He then added 'Guardians of the CLAMP School Extraordinaire' beside that when Takeshi wasn't looking.  
  
"Don't forget food delivery service. Remember those 3,000 hamburgers to the Elementary Student Council Office?" Kentarou offered, grinning.  
  
"Hard to forget. I'm still amazed we got that many done in one day." Takeshi grinned back. "And flying the hover craft was fun, even if it was pink."  
  
"What's wrong with pink?" The Red Duklyon queried, looking puzzled.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Kentarou shrugged and scribbled 'Test Pilot' and 'Courier'. "Anything else?"  
  
"Well, I am studying to become an accountant."  
  
The brunette nodded and added 'Accountant' to the bottom of the list. He paused, re-reading over the list. "Takepon... that doesn't fit." He commented, looking slightly puzzled.  
  
"What?" Takeshi leaned over his shoulder to read the list. He grimaced at some of the things Kentarou had put down, mentally re-writing them as he did so. But as he reached the bottom, he saw what the other boy meant. After all the various part time jobs that they had done, 'Accountant' did seem to be rather... dull.  
  
"You're right." He finally admitted. "'Accountant' does seem a bit lacklustre."  
  
"Well, there's only one thing to do then!" Kentarou grinned, mischief sparkling in his warm brown eyes.  
  
The Blue Duklyon braced himself, half expecting a statement like 'marrying Kenpi' or something equally inane. "What?"  
  
"With an Extraordinary Résumé," Kentarou posed melodramatically, "One must get... an Extraordinary Job!"  
  
Takeshi sweatdropped. "I think you missed the point, Kentarou..."  
  
Fin.  
  
Hmm... Wonder who really missed the point...   
  
Taken from all the strange stuff they did in the Clamp Campus Detectives anime series. ^^;; Loved spotting them! That was great!  
"this wasn't in the script!" 


	9. Drabble #2: Karaoke

Drabble #2: Karaoke  
  
"Aw, c'mon Takepon, it'll be fun!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'll get Erii to go!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"But it's such a bright cheerful tune!"  
  
"It's in -English-. Do you even understand English?"  
  
"Okay, so it may not be my best language... But it'll still be a lot of fun!"  
  
"Let me put it this way. Do you understand what the lyrics are saying?"  
  
"Uh... no?"  
  
"There you go."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Dangit, Kentarou! I don't care HOW drunk the audience may be, there is no way I'm going up on stage of a Karaoke bar and singing 'I feel Pretty'!""  
  
"Spoilsport."  
  
-fin- 


	10. Sweet Cheeks

Because all of Kenpi's ass references in the TokyoPop version of Duklyon were really disturbing.  
  
***  
  
"Oi! Takepon!" Kentarou leaned out of the car and shouted at his best friend. Takeshi, as per the normal routine, ignored the shout and kept walking.  
  
Kentarou changed tactics. "Hey, Sweet Cheeks!"  
  
Takeshi not only froze, ice cubes, penguins and all, but fell over. Kentarou happily jumped out of the car, thanked the driver and cheerfully bounced over to his fallen friend. "Good Morning!"  
  
Ice shattered and was abruptly replaced with a volcanic explosion. "Don't. Call. Me. THAT." Takeshi ground out.  
  
"What? Morning?"  
  
"Sweet Cheeks! Anything but that!"  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Yes! Anything but 'Sweet Cheeks'! That's... that's just... No." Takeshi shuttered.  
  
"So 'Darling' is okay, Takepon?"  
  
"Yes. 'Darling' is fine." Takeshi nodded like a puppet on a string. "'Darling' is normal."   
  
"Okay!" Kentarou bounced off.  
  
Takeshi sighed in relief and followed at a more sedate pace.   
  
Until he belated realized that he had just giving Kentarou permission to call him 'Darling'.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
-fin- 


End file.
